


slim fit black and oversized white

by cloudoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending maybe, M/M, and dongyoung's white tee also, base on jaehyun's full black closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudoyoung/pseuds/cloudoyoung
Summary: There might be one or two reasons why Doyoung’s wardrobe is full of oversize white tees, and both of them involve the name of Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung’s love of his life or to be clear, his ex.or Doyoung is trying his best to get over Jaehyun by simply throwing out every single slim fit black t-shirt exists in his eyesight.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	slim fit black and oversized white

**Author's Note:**

> this popped in my head and it's 2am now when i'm done
> 
> please point out any error, i'm willing to learn and make up for my mistake ehehe

“I thought you said you were broke?”

“I do, Taeyong. Which part of me doesn’t belong to a broke ass student who happens to also struggle with his exams?”

“The part that this is the forth time in this month you drag me to go shopping with you, Doie. And if you need any reminder, today is the 11th. Not even half of the month passed.”

“You know, I just don’t have anything to wear-”

“I also know that you are lying the shit out of yourself, Doyoung. You can’t say that when everything you picked were the same type of clothes. Oversize white t-shirt.” he cuts before Doyoung can say anything “Don’t you dare defend yourself, you know I understand you the best.” yes, Taeyong understands Doyoung to the point he started to question as if the other had some kind of Doyoung radar in his brain “Now we are heading to MY favorite store and i’ll be the one to pick things, you’d better stay away from the white tee section. I swear if I see one more of that item in your cart I will f-”

“Got it, mom.” Doyoung raises his hand to signal that he understood, then pushes the other from his back “I’ll treat you ice cream after lunch, okay?”

“You’d better do that.”

However, by some miracle, Doyoung still managed to sneak a new white tee into this cart without getting caught by Taeyong.

***

There might be reasons for loving a certain kind of clothing and for Doyoung, it’s J**hyun. Someone whose name has been censored by Doyoung’s friends, parents, little brother, little brother’s friends, is the reason for his full white wardrobe. 

(however, considering the fact that non of us (including you, reader, i love u <3) belongs to Doie’s friend circle, I’ll stop censoring his name from now on)

It was actually silly but sweet at first. Jaehyun, a.k.a Doyoung’s ex, who was obsessed with slim fit black t-shirts, brought a suitcase of the item when he moved in with Doyoung two years after they got together. It didn’t like Doyoung wasn’t aware of the fact that his boyfriend changed from a black tee to another black tee (which looked 99% the same) but he was still amazed of their wardrobe after they had done all the moving: Jaehyun’s side was all-black and Doyoung’s was filled with every color, including black, white and his favorite, blue. 

Their love life changed a lot after that, understandable since moving in together was a big thingy by itself. They splited chores, Jaehyun was in charge of cleaning while Doyoung handled cooking and laundry. Their size were quite the same, hence he always messed up with their look-alike pieces, especially the slim fit black t-shirts. After many times hanging Jaehyun’s tee on his side of the wardrobe and vice versa, Doyoung gave up and decided that item should be Jaehyun’s exclusive.

It didn’t seem that Doyoung chose the opposite as his exclusive himself, though. That was the one time Doyoung travelled with his music club for five days and came back home to a Jaehyun sleeping on the couch with an oversized white t-shirt on, which later Doyoung realized was the one he changed before the trip. “It smells like you”, Jaehyun said, “in a good way, baby. You always smell good to me.” and let his nose sniff around Doyoung’s neck, left small kisses over the older’s face while hugging him. From that very moment, Doyoung decided that oversize white tee was meant to be for him and ever since, he started to fill his side of the wardrobe with white.

Their friends, including Taeyong, often cringed about their couple look every time they had a night at Doyoung and Jaehyun’s shared apartment. That was quite a scene to look at, as Jaehyun in his slim fit black t-shirt backhugged Doyoung, who was wearing an oversized white one, let the latter sit on his lap and lean on his torso, sometimes sneakily put kisses here and there and relaxed his head on the other’s shoulder after. To most of their mutuals, or to say, all at that time, they were the living example of “happily ever after”, although none of their friend was cheesy enough to say that in front of the couple’s faces.

However, reality slapped. None of them was a character living in a fairytale, they were human, and human have concerns. They had their own lives to care about, also shared a part of it with the other while struggling to deal with their problems. It should not be that severe since they tried to solve their difficulties individually, until one day, they realized that they both had no idea what the other was doing.

“I feel like I’m living with a stranger”, Doyoung told Jeno, his little brother, “I know I’m not in a good place, hence I really need his company. He should be my family after all, right?” Jeno nodded “But Jeno, he barely knows I’m working so hard for the club president position. He never asked me about it, even when I hardly come home before 11 these days. He just looked at me, greeted me home and that’s all, sometimes he didn’t leave his room for a ‘hello’ but shouted from his room.” he sighed “That shouldn’t be how things work, right?”

“But hyung,” Jeno spoke after a moment of thinking “do you know what Jaehyun hyung is working on? I have heard from Johnny hyung he was accepted to the organizing department of the photograph club’s new project and working his heart out to have a certain position this time.”

“No I don’t”, Doyoung gasped, eyes opened in shock, “he never told me.”

“Did you tell him how things have been in your life?” Jeno asked, continued after Doyoung shook his head “Then do it now. As long as you want to fix your relationship. Go speak to him, point out your problem. I mean, problems.”

“I don’t think he is willing to listen to it, though?” Doyoung answered “He is probably dying from his project and knowing him, I think he would rather spend time with his ideas to listen to my worries.”

“Are you willing to listen to his? Hyung, you also have a lot to think about but if Jaehyun hyung opens up to you, would you listen to him rambling?” Doyoung hesitated for a second but then nodded firmly “Then he will, too. I do know that you may not know everything about the other’s life, or to be honest, you don’t have too. But it shouldn’t be like this, you shouldn’t miss any of his milestones when you literally live together under a house, and vice versa. Just… have a conversation, you know?”

“Sometimes I hate it when you’re right even if you have 0% experience in love.” Doyoung pouted, finished his iced tea “Well, i will take your advice. Now I’ll drive you back to parents’- no don’t use your puppy eyes it won’t work! You know I miss you too right?”

“I know I know, just… fuck exams.”

“Jeno, we don’t curse in this household”, Doyoung giggled a bit as Jeno rolled his eyes dramatically “Get in, I’ll be home soon tonight.”

Doyoung surely got home soon that day, with huge bags of groceries he bought after dropping Jeno at his parents’ and paying a short visit there. He decided to ditch his election preparation for one night in order to talk things out with his lover boy, started by making Jaehyun’s favorite dish and managed to finish by 7pm. 

If it was months before, Doyoung would be sure his boyfriend would be home before 6, do house chores while Doyoung cook and they would finish their dinner by 8, after that each of them would do their own stuff until it was night and they found the other’s company on their joint bedroom. However, it wasn’t. The food got cold as time went by and Doyoung’s heart continued to drop every tik tok passed. 7:30, 8, 8:30, then 9, 9:30. He started wondering when they last spent their evening together, when he first called Jaehyun to announce he wouldn’t be able to have dinner with the latter, when it became a norm and he didn’t even tell Jaehyun in advance, knowing the other would have his take-out already. He realized he was the one who start all these miscommunication, now he couldn’t even tell what time Jaehyun usually home nor if he really came home those days.

Waiting had always been a tiring process, but Doyoung tried that night. He lied on the couch, turned on their TV and waited the whole night with nothing in his stomach. Jaehyun didn’t come home that night, might be the first time he did that, or not, Doyoung couldn’t tell because to be honest, he had no clue. In the end, he showed up in class with huge eye bags, a tired and do-not-touch-me kind of expression and his voice was angrily shaking throughout the day. He had nothing in his stomach either, however, thinking of eating reminded him of his homemade meal the previous night, which was totally abandoned on their dining table. He had a terrible day to the point that Taeyong had to take him home after school since he couldn’t walk properly on his own foot.

Doyoung gave up, partially. He told himself they both had priorities, and his for the present was to win the election and after all those things, he would talk things out with Jaehyun. 

However, again, reality slapped. A day before his election, Doyoung came home to their shoes rack without Jaehyun’s Oxford and half of the rack was empty. It took Doyoung a whole minute to proceed what happened and rushed into their bedroom, realizing that all those slim fit black tees were gone.

Jaehyun was gone, without a direct goodbye but a letter left on the table in their living room.

“Doyoung,  
I’m sorry for this, but I can’t bear a house that doesn’t feel like home. I tried to reach out to you several times, i wanted to talk to you but you never pick up your phone nor answer my texts. You barely come home, sometimes I wonder if you still take this place as home or just somewhere you stock your stuff and come back for a good sleep. 

I know you have your hardship, and me too. Remember when we promised not to keep anything out of sight of the other? I had no idea you were preparing for your club’s election until Jeno told me, so I asked him to tell you about mine, too. I texted you that day after you met him to ask you out for a date so we can talk but I got no reply. No response. I waited until 10 at our usual cinema but you just… never showed up? Johnny got me some drink that night, that was when I realized I was so frustrated the whole time and how fucked up our situation was. I thought over and over again, and Doyoung, I think we should take a break.

I really have no clue how is your election going because no one is going to tell me and Jeno is flooded by his exams already, which makes me have no gut to ask him. Our project started a few days ago, I will come back to parents’ where they have better wifi, better printer and I think most important, better company. To be honest, Doyoung, both of us should take this time to think carefully about what went wrong in our relationship.

You haven’t been home for days, and I doubt you would read this before your election. However, good luck! Really, I know you can do it. 

Please reach out to me when you are ready, like, fully ready. Whether to start over or to end everything.

Thank you for all those years,  
Jaehyun.”

Doyoung had a broke down that night. Lucky for him, Taeyong was (is) an all-nighter who never sleeps before 2AM and also the only one who would immediately pick up his call around that hour.

“Doyoung, what happened?”

“Jaehyun left.” Doyoung sobbed through his phone “He left me, Taeyong.”

“Shit, wait for me.” Taeyong cursed, “10 minutes”.

Doyoung had no spare mind to think about how Taeyong could reach his apartment in such a short time, all he could do was hugging his best friend as soon as his foot stepped inside his house. Taeyong listened to his story through all his tears, then gave him a questionable look,

“He said he reached out to you? Do you remember any of his texts or calls? Did you miss any of them?”

“I don’t know”, Doyoung cried “I didn’t know he asked me for a date outside while I was waiting for him in our dining room.”

“Check your phone tho.” Taeyong sighed “You remember the date, right?”

Doyoung followed, scrolled through his call log to find “woojae” somewhere between, but there was none. Why would Jaehyun lied to him? He didn’t call!

“You sure you not accidentally blocked him or something?”

And that’s it. Realization hit Doyoung immediately. Jaehyun once spammed his phone while he was in the meeting, which led to Doyoung got so annoying that he put Jaehyun’s contact in restricted number so that there would no longer be any notification come up during the whole meeting. 

“Shit shit shit, I fucked up.” Doyoung furiously removed his boyfriend- now ex, from the restricted list, typed the fastest he could ever “I have to say sorry to him, we can’t end our relationship like this. Yong oh my god I’m so stupid! What should I do now- he blocked my number!”

Taeyong couldn’t say a thing, except for telling Doyoung maybe taking a break would make everyone calm down and they can talk to the other while sober. Doyoung cried to sleep that night, curled up in his bed knowing that he would probably mess up the speech the day after.

Who cares about election anymore, he was then only a heartbroken emotional boy.

***

The only thing Jaehyun left at their apartment was one of his black t-shirt, the one he changed right before he moved out. Doyoung knew he was stupid, but he bought the cologne that Jaehyun used and sprayed it on the tee (after washing it of course). He would wear it to sleep every night, sometimes cry, sometimes not. Taeyong came over quite often to check up on his friend, especially after all those paper works for the election was done - yes, Doyoung failed miserably as he could speak nothing at the important day despite the fact that he was expected to be the chosen one.

It was not so long before Jeno finished his exams and decided to drop by to ask about his brother’s love life just to find out Doyoung was a crying mess, holding Jaehyun’s t-shirt as it was their meant-to-be third anniversary. Because Jeno was (is) his kind little brother, he took the tee away and made Doyoung promise to get over the break up, gather his feelings and only think of it when he’d be in a better place. 

Of course, it was hard as hell. It takes you 5 seconds to fall in love with someone but months, years or even a lifetime to forget who was with you for the span of almost three years. Doyoung started with cleaning up his apartment, put everything Jaehyun left in a box and sent it to parents’, or to be specific, Jeno, in case they get back together he could give his boyf- ex his stuff back. Things was peacefully fine the first few days, but the more Doyoung stared at his then half-filled wardrobe, the more he missed those black tees (or their owner, he didn’t know). 

That’s when his obsession with oversized white tee came back to his life, he felt the need to fill up his closet with, of course, his exclusive clothing item. He actually did it alone at first, ordered everything online until one day Taeyong showed up at his door asking him to go shopping together, and he had been knew his best friend was the best shopping buddy ever so he said yes. After that, whenever Doyoung stare at the blank space in his wardrobe, he urges to call his bestie and ask for another round of shopping just to find one more oversized white t-shirt.

As his wardrobe started to fill up fuller everyday, Doyoung actually thinks of giving up. It’s not like he gets over Jaehyun or whatever, it is his guilt eating up his every cell. He didn’t tell Jaehyun anything and didn’t give Jaehyun a chance to speak, he even restricted his boyfriends’ contact and didn’t realize it for who knows how long. He was… his action was so shitty. He doesn’t deserve Jaehyun, or his love, or anything. Doyoung knows it’s time for him to give up so that Jaehyun can find a better person, not someone who treated him so badly like him.

So he tells Jeno that. They are on a drive to the coast where Jeno’s favorite restaurant lies when Doyoung suddenly speak up,

“I’ll call him when I fully pack my wardrobe with my white tees.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll tell him we should break up, but not until I fill up my closet with my favorite tees.”

“Hyung, you don’t need to do that, you know?”

“It just… well, I can’t get over him if there is still some space where he can come back and hang his black tee on.” Doyoung sighs “Sounds stupid, right?”

“And what if I say yes?”

“Of course I’ll still do it, little brother.” he smiles sadly “I’m halfway through there. I can do it, you know? Like, completely leave no space for him, then I can clean up my own mind and get over. He really deserves better, I have no right, Jeno.”

The rest of the evening, including the ride and their dinner, is oddly silent. Most of the sounds are Doyoung’s sigh while he stares at nowhere. He drives Jeno home like a robot, comes back to his apartment after visiting a store on the sideroad to buy a white tee.

“I’m getting there”, he thinks, “soon.”

What Doyoung never expected is he wakes up the next morning, opens his closet to get dressed and realize his wardrobe is filled. Like, fully filled. Not by his white tees, but by slim fit black t-shirts that look all the same. He rubs his eyes for so long that they start aching, however, the t-shirts are still there. Look like Jaehyun’s. Doyoung opens his phone just to make sure he didn’t order anything while he was asleep, turns out the last thing he ordered was a white tee weeks ago.

“You’re up?”

This voice. Doyoung drops his phone, too scared to look up. He sees someone’s (that he might know who that someone is) footstep getting nearer to him, with that familiar gray track pants and a stupid black t-shirts which smells like egg and sausage that Jaehyun loved to eat for breakfast.

A kiss gently lands on his forehead. Doyoung finally gathers all his courage to look up. It’s Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. The Jung J**hyun whose name is censored by all his friends, his brother and his brother’s friends also. The Jung Jaehyun whose hair is looking oddly ridiculously like a lion’s mane as it has always been the last few years, who has the smell, or to say, the scent of butter and egg and sausage blended with their usual softener and his cologne, which Doyoung bought a while ago.

The Jung Jaehyun that he is fucking in love with, but he doesn’t deserve.

“I filled up your wardrobe, baby.” Jaehyun says, pulls Doyoung into a hug “Doyoung, don’t blame yourself for everything. I didn’t try to contact you at first either, I was so stupid to ask Jeno to help with solving our problems. I didn’t try to find you at school, I was stupid too, Doyoung.”

“Jaehyun, stop talking down about yourself like that or I’m gonna-”

“Gonna what? Kiss me?”

And Doyoung kisses him. Typical romantic way of telling the other to shut up as if Jaehyun wasn’t waiting for that very moment.

“So does that mean it’s a yes?” Jaehyun looks into Doyoung’s eyes.

“A yes for what?”

“For us getting back.”

“We didn’t break up in the first place, right?” Doyoung asks, and they both chuckles. “I have so many apologies, Jaehyun. A lot, maybe even more than the times I said “i love you” in all these years.”

“Make it up to me then.” Jaehyun answers, puts another kiss on Doyoung’s cheek “But first, I’m hungry. Go brush your morning breath off, babe.”

Doyoung replies with a peck on Jaehyun’s lips, then rushes into their bathroom to find himself smiling like an idiot in front of the mirror.

Maybe he should call Taeyong to cancel their shopping date today. He doesn’t need anymore white tee to fill up his heart, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end <3 if you can, please tell me how you feel about it!


End file.
